1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheeled carriers, and more particularly to two wheeled dumping carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two wheeled dumping carts are known in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,228 of C. Gibson et al a dumping hand cart is disclosed including a three sided frame pivotally supporting a hopper, a wheel and axle assembly mounted to the frame, a semi-circular handle rigidly attached to the frame, and a rather complex over center link and lever assembly for controlling the dumping action of the hopper.
While the cart of Gibson et al is efficient to use, it is not as correspondingly efficient to store or to ship. The frame, handle, link and lever assembly, and wheel assembly are all either permanently or semi-permanently attached together and thus cannot be easily removed to make the dumping cart more compact. Furthermore, even if Gibson's cart could be disassembled its component members would be too large to fit within the cart's hopper and thus would have to be stored separately. Also, the number of members to the link and lever assembly would tend to indicate that Gibson had not contemplated a disassemblable dumping cart.
What the prior art fails to disclose, then, is a dumping cart that can be easily broken down to its component members so that it may be compactly stored and shipped.